


[Podfic] Too Far Ahead

by readbythilia (thilia)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Gods and Humans, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/readbythilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is only too aware of his destiny - choose a calling, ascend to the pantheon of gods that the rest of his family is a part of. Trouble is, though, he can't seem to decide where to focus his strengths, shies away from the power and responsibility thrust upon him and prefers to escape and to watch the progress of humanity throughout time. He feels a bigger affinity with the humans than with his own kind, and revels in watching the fragile, mortal creatures he loves so much embody all the traits he holds dear. It's a passing hobby, that is, until he catches a glimpse of someone who demands his attention like no other.</p><p>Podfic of WhoNatural's <i>Too Far Ahead</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Too Far Ahead

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Too Far Ahead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509614) by [WhoNatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoNatural/pseuds/WhoNatural). 



cover art by me

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/8pd17dvuwn9p7lz/%5Bpodfic%5D%20Too%20Far%20Ahead.mp3?dl=0) (right click; save as) | 00:29:19 | 67 MB  
---|---|---  
[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/p5nnzbhavv05bkl/%5Bpodfic%5D_Too_Far_Ahead.mp3) (mediafire) | 00:29:19 | 67 MB  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/too-far-ahead)  
  
### Music

Time After Time - Cindy Lauper  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first podfic... or the first one I'm actually posting anyway. Concrit is definitely encouraged! Thanks for listening, and thanks to the author for giving blanket permission for podfic!
> 
> Cover art by me... and yes, that is Orlando Bloom's body on Derek~
> 
> If you like the fic, please make sure to leave feedback to the author.


End file.
